Tutorials/Basic Plane
Basic Plane Building Building just about anything for the first time is a task many people struggle with. For this, we'll assume you've never played before. Interface Let's start with the Interface. There are six buttons on it: # Build Tool - This lets you place blocks. # Delete Tool - This lets you delete blocks. # Parameter Tool - For the parts that can be modified this tool allows you to edit the keybinds or parameters of a part. # Translate Tool - This will let you move your entire craft in any direction. # Paint Tool – Allows the use of coloring any Parts in the game using any HEX color code or the preset colors. # Play Button - This will put you into flight mode. Your First Plane Now let's build a very basic plane. It'll include an engine, wings, a steady flying capability, control, and not much more. Start by navigating to the 'build' tool (hammer icon) and pressing on the 'Basic Building Blocks' (cube icon) button at the top of the interface that pops up. From the menu, select the 'Block' button - it doesn't matter which button you press, as they are both exactly the same. Step One Now place six blocks facing forward. The large arrow painted on the ground will show you the direction to build in (not building in this direction can lead to problems, as we'll discuss later). Step Two Now we have wings and a fuselage, but no means of propulsion... and nowhere for the player to sit. Find the Propeller Engine and the Pilot Seat and place them like this Step Three Now let's move on to the control surfaces. The more we have, the more maneuverable our plane is. Navigate to the section below the basic building blocks button, with the image of a wing on it, and then place some control surfaces like this. The grey part of the control surfaces must face backward - if they face forwards, your controls will be inverted! Step Four Technically, this plane could fly, however, it has little lift (CONTROL PANELS have less lift than WINGS). This, overall, means a terribly unsteady flight. We're going to want to increase the lift using wings. So, place a few wing panels and delta wings like this (wing panels are the rectangular wings, delta wings the triangular wings). Conclusion And we're finished! Before I tell you how to fly, there are a few things you really need to know: * To save your plane, use the save button in the bottom left corner. * The reason our plane will fly steadily is that the center of mass and center of lift match up very well. These two variables are ABSOLUTELY ESSENTIAL in aircraft building, especially when you start to scale up. * You should keep a very open mind in Plane Crazy. This method is certainly not the only one to control, structure and even propel planes! Alright, now let's learn to fly. Press the green button with the icon of a plane on it in the bottom left. A new interface will pop up: * The big black space on the left is actually a speed indicator. You'll see what I mean when you fly. * The camera icon lets you switch camera. There are three cameras - 1st person, 3rd person locked and 3rd person free. The hotkey for this button is C. * The 'Back' arrow returns you to Build Mode. The controls for this type of craft are really simple. Just use W to accelerate, S to decelerate and your mouse to maneuver. Have fun flying! Category:Tutorials